


A Hundred Bad Days (Made a Hundred Good Stories): The Car Sessions [PODFIC]

by bessyboo, CactusFlowers



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: "I just get high and have a lot of feelings for five hours", Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies with Benefits to Bandmates to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I guess it's been a decade since I posted a drunk and horny recording of me reading fic, Living!Phantoms AU, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, seems right for my brand that I follow that up 9 years later with, unedited podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusFlowers/pseuds/CactusFlowers
Summary: Julie is a voice major and Luke is a townie with a major chip on his shoulder when it comes to music school students. Their first meeting is a disaster and hooking up definitely makes it worse, but Luke can’t seem to stop being a disaster or hooking up with her. Please send help, he’s honestly such a mess.The Enemies with Benefits to Bandmates to Lovers AU that I’m pretty sure no one was asking for.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	A Hundred Bad Days (Made a Hundred Good Stories): The Car Sessions [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hundred Bad Days (Made a Hundred Good Stories)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232234) by [pearlcaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlcaddy/pseuds/pearlcaddy). 



> **This is not a standard podfic.** This is an almost entirely unedited recording of me (bessyboo) & CactusFlowers (my roommate) hotboxing their car a few nights in December 2020 while I read this fic to them. As such, it contains mistakes, digressions, asides, commentary, background noises, etc.
> 
> What can I say? It is (was, fuck) 2020 and I'm Tired and I just don't have the energy to do a proper 4+ hour podfic rn -.-"
> 
> If you'd like to hear the fic with the minimal amount of distractions (aka "I deleted every digression I could find that was more than a minute or two"), download the "Theatrical Cut". If you'd like the vibe of feeling like you're hanging out with us while we shoot the shit and read a fic, digressions and all, download the "Extended Cut"; the tracks are split so that if you get bored with a digression or break and want to skip to where we pick the fic back up, you can just skip to the next track/chapter.
> 
> All opinions voiced in the non-fic portions are the exclusive opinions of whoever said it and do not reflect the opinions of the author or anyone else, yada yada yada.
> 
> **CONTENT NOTES (for the fic):** discussions of parent death & grief/mourning, discussion of bad parental relationships, a lot of public sex, alcohol consumption  
>  **CONTENT NOTES (for the podfic):** weed & alcohol consumption, accidental dissing of western college football (Cactus would like it noted this is ALL BESS, except for the bits where it isn't)
> 
> Theatrical Cut runs 4:10:50, Extended Cut runs 5:12:52. Cover art & podbook compiled by bessyboo.

  


**MP3 (Theatrical Cut) [115 MB]:** [Download](https://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/A%20Hundred%20Bad%20Days%20\(Make%20a%20Hundred%20Good%20Stories\)%20-%20The%20Car%20Sessions%20%5bTheatrical%20Cut%5d.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**MP3s (Extended Cut) [150 MB]:** [Download](https://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/A%20Hundred%20Bad%20Days%20\(Make%20a%20Hundred%20Good%20Stories\)%20-%20The%20Car%20Sessions%20%5bExtended%20Cut%5d.zip) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook/M4B (Extended Cut) [156 MB]:** [Download](https://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/A%20Hundred%20Bad%20Days%20\(Made%20a%20Hundred%20Good%20Stories\)%20-%20The%20Car%20Sessions%20%5bExtended%20Cut%5d.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally only gonna email these files to reena_jenkins, but yolo I guess so what up friends, this dumb wonderful—dumbderful?—Kenny Ortega tween show was my 2020 coping mechanism, please feel free to come [yell about it on Twitter](https://twitter.com/bessyboo) with me.


End file.
